Yo también
by ChibiOkami200
Summary: ¿Por que estas aquí? [UkFraFrUs]


Primero que nada, les voy diciendo que esto es un UkFraFrUs ...si, Francia esta dos veces ewe ya entenderán...

¡Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen!

* * *

Yo también

Observó con nervios el ramo de flores que sostenía, tragó saliva, eran solo flores diversas que extrañamente combinaban, como si las hubieran ordenado así apropósito.  
Era extraño, si.  
Suspiró, el ramo solo era un detalle, no debía ponerse nervioso ¡Él podía hacerlo! no era nada de otro mundo, solo debía golpear levemente la puerta y dejar de quedarse quieto otros diez minutos delante de la puerta como un idiota, porque si, lo admitía, se estaba comportando como un idiota ¡Él era un grandioso imperio! no podía ponerse nervioso con una cosa como aquella, no era nada importante, solo iba a hacerle compañía a un conocido que no la pasaba bien ese día, ¡nada más!  
Miro las flores recordando el motivo por el que estaba allí; algo le había sucedido el día anterior a Francia, algo que lo había deprimido; y aunque lo negara, le preocupaba como se pudiera encontrar en aquellos momentos, es decir, era extraño ver al francés tan deprimido como estaba el día anterior, y hasta el momento, no lo había visto, no lo había molestado en absoluto; si, estaba preocupado.  
Toco la puerta, estaba motivado, le iba a hacer compañía el resto del día y le d...

-¿A-América?-  
-...Hello England, no esperaba verte por aquí-  
-Ciertamente yo tampoco...-murmuro Arthur-¿E-esta Francia? ¡Y no es como si viniera a verlo, solo pasaba por aquí!-  
-Ehh...sure, pasa-

Estados Unidos se hizo a un lado, dejandole al británico el espacio suficiente para pasar, y una vez que este lo hizo, ambos caminaron en silencio hacia el cuarto del francés, preguntándose mentalmente que diablos hacia el otro allí.  
Al llegar al cuarto, Arthur noto que la puerta estaba cerrada y él, le pregunto con la mirada al americano porqué.

-Ha estado encerrado desde que llegue...-Alfred suspiró-Intente de todo-  
-Hmp, hablare con esa frog-

Se preparo mentalmente, el podía con aquello. Observo la puerta y golpeó, esperando una respuesta que sabia no conseguiría. Volvió a golpear, esta vez mas fuerte.

-Francia, soy yo, Inglaterra-hizo una pausa, pero al no escuchar nada continuo-Se que estas ahí wine bastard ¡Abre la jodida puerta inmediatamente!-  
-...-silencio  
-...No funciono, England-  
-Ya me di cuenta, Alfred-

Ambos suspiraron pesadamente, sacarlo seria difícil. Estados Unidos se sentó en el suelo contra la puerta de la habitación, invitando a su antiguo tutor a hacer lo mismo, quien acepto. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mientras sus mentes divagaban buscando una razón por la cual el otro país estaba allí.

-And...¿Porque estas aquí?-  
-¡Because i'm a hero!-dijo América, sonriendo-No puedo dejar que un amigo sufra. And you?-  
-...-Por alguna razón las palabras de su antigua colonia le sonaron demasiado falsas-Well, ya te dije que solo pasaba por aquí-creía saber la razón, pero no le gustaba  
-Ajam-Alfred lo miro-Estas preocupado por él, right?-sonrió, el sonreía, pero el europeo sospechaba que en realidad estaba enojado  
-¡E-eso no es verdad!-enrojeció, sin poder evitarlo-¡Dime tu la verdadera razón por la que estas aquí!-  
-Ah-lo miro sorprendido-Ya te lo dije

Arthur frunció el ceño, esa no era la respuesta que quería, sabia que su antigua colonia americana tenia otra razón para estar allí.

-¡De acuerdo!-el héroe no podía aguantar la mirada del cejon, lo ponía incomodo-... but ... it's a secret-hablaba cada vez mas bajo-...Lo amo-

Maldita sea, maldita sea, fuck you Alfred ¡Fuck you!  
Lo había sospechado desde que entro a esa casa, no había otra razón por la cual el americano estuviera allí, mucho menos allí, bloody hell ¿Qué mierda haría ahora? ¿Debía tomarlo como un rival o qué?

-Pues yo también lo amo-

Lo esperaba.  
América lo miro serio, lo sabia, era obvio. Siempre sospecho de los sentimientos que tenia su antiguo tutor hacia el país europeo, mas no le gustaba creerlo...Odiaba la competencia, él era el héroe,él se quedaría con el francés.

-¡Y yo también me amo! -

Francia abrió la puerta feliz, había escuchado todo.


End file.
